A problem arises in the handling of templates and in maintaining them in a convenient and accessible position without placing them on the surface of the drafting work so as to obscure or to impede the drawing. Drafting equipment receptacles are known and one type of these is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,835 issued to S. M. Smith on July 2, 1963 for "DRAFTING EQUIPMENT RECEPTACLE". The present invention relates to an improvement of that receptacle which is attached in a stationary manner to the drafting board and further does not incorporate dividers and compartments of the type used in the present invention that maintain the different size templates separated and available for convenient use. Other tray attachments of various types are known in the prior art for attachment to tables and one such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,141 issued on Apr. 26, 1955 to L. L. Witter for "TRAY ATTACHMENT FOR FOLDING GAME TABLE TOP". This patent again does not show a holder adapted to hold different sized templates in different partitioned compartments for ready use and is not particularly adapted to a drafting table use.